Lapis-lazuli et onyx
by HimawariKurotsuki
Summary: Si Elena décidait de partir sans choisir entre Damon et Stefan, comment Damon vivrait ce moment ? Quel souvenir cela lui laisserait-il ? (OS)


_**J'ai écrit cette courte histoire pour un travail d'un de mes cours de français au lycée lorsqu'on étudiait le récit enchâssé. A cette période, j'étais à fond dans Vampire Diaries alors j'ai tout de suite été inspirée. Vous verrez vite que malgré la tristesse et le désespoir qui se dégagent du passage, je suis très fan du couple Delena. Donc, dans ma tête ça se finit bien. Bref, c'était juste pour vous prévenir que je ne ferais pas de suite à cette histoire. J'espère (malgré le fait qu'elle soit courte) qu'elle vous plaira quand même.**_

Tout me rappelait son existence. J'avais beau envoûter d'autres femmes mais en vint. Cette fois, la solitude avait creusé un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Même mon désir de sang était passé. Toutes les nuits, je cherchais désespérément son odeur et sa chaleur. Ce soir, alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir, je l'aperçus. Cette fille à la chevelure d'or et l'élégance naturelle qui lui étaient si semblables. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement. Soudain, en me voyant l'observer ainsi, elle releva la tête et elle me défia du regard, plongeant ses yeux azures dans les miens. Elle me dit :

\- Pardon, est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

Sur ses mots, une légère bise souleva ses cheveux et m'apporta son parfum muguet. Ce parfum que je cherchais. Un souvenir me frappa. Et je pus l'entendre à nouveau.

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, et moi non plus. Mon choix est fait. Je connais ta souffrance et je sais qu'elle dura indéfiniment, comme ta vie. Je ne suis pas ta princesse des ténèbres alors je te demande de ne pas me poursuivre. Vous laissez tous les deux me tue au plus profond de mon être.

\- Mais tu laisseras mon cher frère te supplier comme un petit chien, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais que je l'ai averti. C'est pour cela que je te demande aussi de veiller sur lui. Il pourrait s'infliger le pire.

\- Ma chérie, lui répondis-je en lui caressant sa joue si douce, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je craint que sa seule solution soit de se tourner vers moi s'il veut en finir.

\- Tu ne pourras pas faire ça. Prisonnier au fond de ton âme, j'ai vu ce sentiment, tu l'aimes même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, tu ne pourrais pas le tuer. Tu dois me laisser et renoncer, car tu sais que malgré les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, je le choisirais. Mais pour le moment, ça ne peut pas continuer.

Elle embrassa ma joue glaciale et pâle puis partit sans se retourner. Je restai là, la main toujours tendue pour la retenir.

Une voix me réveilla de ma paralysie. L'inconnue que j'avais suivie se recula brusquement, car j'avais avancé ma main près d'elle lors de ma rêverie. Elle avait sursauté et poussé un petit cri. Elle me regardait désormais avec effroi. Je m'aperçus alors que mes canines s'étaient allongées. En une fraction de seconde, je vérifiai que la rue était déserte et je me jetai sur elle avec une grâce féline.

Après avoir apaisé ma faim et ainsi passé ma colère et ma frustration, je décidai de me remettre en route. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi et qu'elle courait des risques à cause de son pouvoir d'attraction sur tout être maléfique. Et ils ne s'intéressaient pas qu'à sa beauté. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que ma présence la rassurait, tout ça pour ne pas blesser mon frère. J'avais été obligé de quitter sans grand regret mes chers humains de compagnie. Étrangement, mon petit pinson me manquait un peu. Même le plaisir de martyriser la Blatte me manquait. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de suivre Elena, ni de la retenir. Ils avaient accepté son choix sans rien dire. Pire encore, ils étaient tous là à lécher les bottes de Stefan et ils osaient dire qu'ils comprenaient ma souffrance et ma détresse.

\- Ridicule ! Dis-je en crispant la mâchoire.

Pour aller plus vite, je décidai de prendre ma forme de corbeau. J'avais aussi besoin de cette sensation de domination. Après tout ce qu'ont avait traversé, elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner comme ça. Elle finirait par me choisir. C'est en cela qu'elle est différente de Katherine.


End file.
